<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i am no longer me by phis_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734660">and i am no longer me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner'>phis_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Magic, also another bio!dad bruce au, another Tumblr prompt, i love my bio!parent aus okay, other batfam members are present as well but not vv important, so i'm just not gonna tag em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Do you remember that after passing the guardianship, the guardian of the miraculous loses all his memories?</p><p>What would happen if Mari passed the guardianship in the maribat universe?</p><p>I want angst<br/>----------<br/>Growing up, Damian al Ghul once had a sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>miraculous ladybug stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i am no longer me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not really proofread so excuse any errors - I'm kind of dead inside after making the panini masterpost to forever immortalize bog, shadow, and the paninis. oh, and I changed the maribat fic library blog theme. and went back through every single maribat fic library post and added author, ship, genre, and platform tags so people could sort and filter them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, Damian al Ghul once had a sister.</p><p>A twin, with midnight hair and fierce blue eyes and a burning desire to change the world.</p><p>She’d been weak, according to League standards, because she refused to kill the baby rabbits that had been their first test.</p><p>His sister had promptly been removed from the training grounds. He never saw her again.</p><p>He didn’t expect to. The League was efficient and eliminated anything and anyone that did not serve their purpose properly. She may have been clever and resourceful, but even she could not escape the League.</p><p>But then the day came when Paris re-opened itself to the world, after its heroes had finally defeated the emotional terrorist that cause them to close themselves off in the first place.</p><p>They watched the news feeds at the Batcomputer, the large screen showing the last battle, filmed by a shaky camera.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two magic users who’d tirelessly defending their city for three years, refusing all outside help to preserve the safety of their people.</p><p>The moment he’d seen her, Damian had known.</p><p>“That’s my sister,” The words had spilled from his mouth, and everyone else had whirled around in shock.</p><p>“Why haven’t we heard about her until now?” Father asked, and Damian had lowered his head, partially in shame because he never even thought to search, and partially to hide the emotions flitting across his face.</p><p>“I thought she was dead,” He whispered, and they all fell quiet again after that.</p><p>They’d started watching the final battle, and Damian had promised himself he’d go to Paris immediately after the shaky news footage was over. That he’d reunite with her, apologize for never having searched for her. For never even trying to defend her, when they’d dragged her away. He’d make up for all the years he should have had with her, and she’d get to meet Father and the rest of the family, just like they’d always dreamed of when they were little, sharing those dreams with each other with hushed words meant for the other’s ears only.</p><p>But it never happened like that, because Ladybug gives Guardianship to Chat Noir near the end of the battle out of necessity, because he cannot open the Miracle Box and she is too far away, and as Chat Noir used the Dragon to finally pry the butterfly from Gabriel Agreste, his sister slumped to her knees with empty eyes devoid of any memories.</p><p>They track her down. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Age sixteen. Adopted parents: Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Residence: the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, 12 Rue Gotlib.</p><p>Father instructs them not to interact with her. She’d lost all her memories of ever being a hero, of growing up in the League. Of him. She had a chance act being normal for once, without any of the trauma that their childhoods had brought them.</p><p>But Damian sneaks out to visit her anyway, because she was his sister, regardless of whether or not she remembered. Even if she didn’t, he could hold the memories for both of them.</p><p>The bell jingles cheerfully as he steps into the bakery, walking up to the counter where Sabine is standing.</p><p>She recognizes him instantly, and he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing.</p><p>“You’re the brother she used to speak about,” Sabine murmurs. “She’s upstairs. You can see her, but she doesn’t remember anything at all.”</p><p>“I know,” Damian says, but a small, selfish part of him still hopes that maybe, just maybe, she’d see him and she’d remember.</p><p>He goes up the stairs, every step echoing in his ears, until he reaches the trapdoor and knocks.</p><p>“Come in,” She says, and Damian’s hit with a wave of… something. It’s his sister. She sounds older, a little more world-weary, yes, but it’s still her.</p><p>He pushes open the trapdoor and makes eye contact with his sister, green meeting blue for the first time in years, and only one set of eyes lights up with recognition. It’s not hers.</p><p>But despite not remembering, she still has the blood of the World’s Greatest Detective in her. She’s still intelligent, almost too much so. She studies him for a moment, eyes tracing over his face, his body, the way he holds himself, and her mind slots together the pieces.</p><p>“You look like me,” She says carefully. “I knew you once, didn’t I? Were we siblings?”</p><p>“Twins,” Damian replies, still taking her in, unsure that this is real. That it is happening. That after so long spent thinking she was dead, she turned out to have been alive all this time. That she’d escaped, and lost her memories for the good of the world before he’d ever gotten to see her again.</p><p>“Oh,” She murmurs, eyes glancing down towards the floor. “You’re my brother. <em>Frère. Gēgē.</em><em> Frate. Ani. Fratello. Akhi.</em>”</p><p>She looks up at him with confused, almost desperate eyes. “I know so many languages,” She says. “So many. And I don’t know how I know them. Do you know? You’re my brother, right? You’re my twin. You must know more about me than everyone else.”</p><p>The intensity of her stare has not changed over the years, and Damian finds himself wanting to flinch away, just a little. “You picked up a lot of languages when we were younger.”</p><p>“Do you know why I can’t remember?” She asks, with so much <em>hope</em> and <em>trust</em> in her eyes that Damian does not deserve, because he never bothered to search for her when he knew just how clever and resourceful she was, and now it was too late and she would never remember. He’d never get to apologize.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He says finally instead of answering the question. “I’m so sorry, <em>ukhti</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on <a href="m3owww.tumbl.com">tumblr!</a> i crave social interaction</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>